Puppet Girl Your Strings Are Mine
by OrigamiGirl
Summary: Sasori/Sakura - To live on as his puppet is such a pathetic existence to lead.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Puppet Girl, Your Strings Are Mine  
**Words: **3,264  
**Rating: **M for sexual content  
**Spoilers:** None, really.  
**Pairings: **Sasori/Sakura  
**Disclaimer:** No. I do not own Naruto. It's all Kishi's.  
**Summary:** Living on as his puppet...what a pathetic existance.  
**Author's Note: **For now, this is only a one shot but I may write more on this later since I have a couple of ideas where the story can go. Also if you're reading my other SasoSaku fic, don't worry, I'll update that one soon. I just really wanted to write this and keep in mind that this is only my second lemon so please, go easy on me! I also tried my hardest to keep Sasori in character. I hope you enjoy it because I personally love this fic and please review when your done reading!

* * *

In the corner of the darkened room, her small form rests in the old, wooden chair that resides there.

Around her, a thick, heavy silence fills the air and with nothing to break it, it rings loudly away in her ears while above her, her only light which is a dirty, old head lamp flickers as it threatens to give out soon.

Soft strands of pink hair escape from the small, red clip she's used to pin it back as she bends over slightly to let her fingers slowly trace over one of the many white, delicate blossoms that's been sown into the material of the dark, red kimono she's wearing.

Flowers…How long has it been since she's seen real ones?

…Three months? No…Maybe five?

A small sigh of frustration escapes from her mouth.

For all she knows, it could be years since she was last allowed outside. All of the days she's spent in this little room seems to have blurred into one long nightmare with an ending not in sight while her…she knows she's turned into a pathetic excuse of existence while being here.

Suddenly, loud approaching footsteps sound outside the only door that leads into the room. Someone's coming but she finds that she barely cares; figuring it to be just one of the little servants coming to check to see if she's wasted away yet.

Well, won't they be in for a disappointment.

The sound of a lock clicking as its turned rings loudly throughout the room moments before the door opens with a loud creaking noise due to disuse. Lazily, her dim, green eyes glance over to watch a dark figure wearing the signature black cloak covered in several red clouds step through the doorway. Closing the door behind them, the person looks her way, causing a wary expression to cross her face.

Usually, a normal servant would bring her, her meal or come to make sure she was drained of her chakra as she expected this one to do, but there have been certain occasions while her _owner_ has been away where one brave enough has come to take their frustration out on her with a beating.

Her muscles tense in apprehension the moment she sees the person raise their hand but instead of approaching her and striking her with it, they simply pull back the cloak's hood which is concealing their face.

A boyish face is revealed, as well is red hair along with light, golden brown eyes that hold a small amount of malice in them.

She freezes.

Those qualities that she knows better than she wishes to, in no way belong to one of the servants.

He's back.

She decides that she would have preferred a beating over this.

Across the room, the puppet master watches her closely, regarding her reaction which consists of widened green eyes and her hands fisting in into the material of her clothing. The corners of his mouth turn up into one of his sick, signature smirks at the sight.

"What?" he finds he can't help but tease. "No warm welcome back? Aren't you happy to see me?"

There's a small moment of silence as she recovers from her initial shock and replaces it with a hard glare. "And tell me," she starts, her voice cracking since it has been a while since she's had to use it. "Why should something like you coming back make me the least bit happy?"

His eyes darken a tiny fraction, losing some of their playfulness, but his smirk still remains intact on his lips as he leans back against the wall, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "It would seem that some of that old spirit of yours has come back again while I've been away," he observes aloud while tipping his head to the side slightly. "We'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

A small shiver runs up her spine from his words, but she tries her best to hide it by breaking their eye contact and instead, focuses all of her attention back on the flower her fingers were previously tracing over before his unexpected homecoming.

In his corner, he continues to study her closely.

He's been without her for a little more than two weeks now, thanks to leader-sama sending him on a blasted mission to help collect another one of those annoying Jinchuurikis again, and he would be lying if he denied that he hadn't thought about her more than once while he was away.

_Her soft pink lips on his own. Her hands fisting in his hair almost painfully. Her creamy, white thighs wrapping tightly around his waist while he thrusts into her without mercy._

He hates her. She really is such an annoying woman who preys on the edges of his mind constantly and he's been without her for too long.

From where he stands though, he can see she's changed somewhat in the two weeks.

She looks pale. Paler than he remembers and the dark, red kimono she's adorning looks almost slightly to big for her now, showing that's she's lost an unhealthy amount of weight while he's been gone.

He's quick to see the reason why.

"You haven't eaten," he muses aloud, seeing the untouched tray of now lukewarm food that's been left for her on a nearby table. "Why?"

His tone is full of authority, showing that he is expecting and answer from her but still, she keeps her silence causing him to give her a glare.

"If you don't eat," he starts, "you'll waste away until you die."

"Good."

Her small whisper echoes loudly off the walls and surrounds them, giving it as much an impact as a scream would.

Her green eyes look back over at him. "I rather die," she continues, "then go on living as another one of your silly, little puppets."

His golden eyes darken at her words and unfolding his arms, he sticks out on of his hands out. Light blue chakra strings rush from his fingertips, connecting to her body before she even has a chance to react. Her body isn't under her control anymore as she finds herself being forced to stand and leave her seat to approach him instead. With every step she takes, she tries to fight against his control but it's no use since soon, she is standing before him.

His free hand that isn't commanding her every move reaches out to grab her chin roughly, forcing her to look up and meet his own eyes. "That's right," he says and, his breath tickles her face. "You are _my _puppet therefore you cannot die until I give you the permission to do so."

With that said, his fingers jerk upwards causing his chakra threads to pull her back forcefully and slam her hard into the opposite wall. Her head snaps back from the momentum, sending it crashing into the wood with a solid banging noise and causing all of the air to flee from her lungs on impact. She gaps for breath as her vision swims in front of her eyes and for a moment, she fears that she's either going to vomit or faint. The only thing that's still even keeping her on her feet are the blue chakra strings which are still connected to her body and now supporting all of her weight.

Across the room, she can barely see him through her blurry eyesight giving her a look that a predator gives its prey just before it comes in for the kill. She watches as his nimble fingers of his free hand start on the first button of his Akatsuki cloak; easily unhooking it and her heart beat increases rapidly when he starts towards her at a slow pace. The evident fear in her eyes is almost enough to make him chuckle as he finishes with the rest of the buttons on the cloak before sliding it off. The dark piece of clothing falls limply onto the floor behind him, instantly being forgotten.

Now in front of her he smirks. "You know," he starts as he decides to tease her even more. "I'm hurt. It doesn't seem like you missed me at all while I was away."

Her head is still spinning from her little forced meeting with the wall only minutes earlier but she still is able to conjure up a hateful glare for him that shows him just what she thinks.

His smirk widens when he sees it. "How cruel," he remarks. "You didn't even miss me a little bit."

"Instead of missing you, I was busier with wishing you would die while you were gone," she spits out at him.

"That's not very nice," he reprimands as he leans in closer to inhale her scent. In turn, she tries her best to pull back but his chakra strings keep her in place and forces her to keep their closeness. "Do you know what would happen to you if I had died?" he asks her and not waiting for a response from her, he leans in to whisper the answer to his question in her ear, "I'll tell you. You'd probably be given to someone else here if you weren't killed first and whoever it was would likely do worse to you that I do. Plus, even if you did somehow manage to get away, it's not like you can exactly return to that silly little village of yours'…"

At his words, fury courses through her body and tears prick and tears prick angrily at her eyes but she's quick to close them before they can be seen by him.

His words are true and it's his entire fault that they are. He's the one who framed her and made her look like nothing better than a traitor to Konoha.

She doesn't think she can ever forget Sai's hard stare or Kakashi's shocked eyes and especially the look that had been on Naruto's face.

_'Sakura-chan…How could you?'_

She can never go back home now. No matter how much she wants to and it's all because of the man who stands before her.

"So you see," the puppet master continues and her dry eyes reopen to meet his. "You really should have missed me."

With that said, his free hand suddenly snakes up behind her head, cupping her neck and forcing her in place so she can't turn away from him when he forces his own lips onto hers' in a bruising kiss.

Immediately, his tongue taps her unresponsive lips, demanding entrance which she denies him by clenching her lips tightly shut. To punish her for refusing him, his fingers roam from her neck and into her silky hair until they come to the red hair piece. Roughly, he tears it away, pulling several pink strands with it and sending her unleashing a small cry of pain. Quickly, the puppet master takes his chance to ravage her mouth, hardly leaving any place unexplored and knowing that he could do worse to her if she puts up more of a fight, she lets him.

_Just like a mindless, obeying little puppet. _

His hand roams down her side as they continue their heated kiss until his fingers come to her obi which he tugs at impatiently, wanting it gone. Hastily, he removes it before forcing her kimono open to let his fingers roam inside, touching her heated skin. Pushing the material off of her shoulders, it pools around feet, leaving her only in her panties and chest bindings which he is quick to remove next with a hard tug.

Her breasts come free causing her upper half now to be fully revealed to him and her cheeks burn red with shame as his golden orbs eye her hungrily. Leaning in, he takes one of her pert nipples into his warm mouth to suck on greedily while his hand busies itself with groping her other breast.

"Nn…St-Stop it," she whimpers, closing her eyes in disgust and self loathing.

_How has she let herself become like this? Something that isn't even better than a common whore._

To try to suppress a moan from the unwanted sensations he's making her feel, her teeth bite her bottom lips hard enough to draw blood. The crimson liquid dribbles down her chin, and leaving her breast, he comes back up to lick it away before once again slamming his own lips into hers'. The metallic taste that is her blood fills her mouth and almost causes her to gag from repulsion.

Slowly, he rubs against her lower half, letting her feel his need and hunger that wants badly to be satisfied against her leg. The friction from the movement causes them to break where their lips meet and instead, release a moan. Him in pleasure and her in unwanted desire. Again, he repeats his actions, grinding against her until it's almost too much.

He doesn't have any more patience in him today to keep teasing her and anyways, there will always be more time to savor her later…

Releasing his chakra string hold over her, he quickly makes work of his pants before quite literally ripping off her panties. Grabbing both of her thighs, he picks her up off the ground, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist right before his member penetrates her core.

A small scream rips from her throat when he does.

She's not a virgin anymore. He was sure to take care of that a long time ago. It's among one of the many things he's stolen from her but she doesn't think she'll ever get used to the feeling of him within her.

It's disgusting.

Like something cold and dead is inside of her.

She squirms in discomfort, as he slowly pulls himself out before swiftly thrusting back in with a grunt. She let's out another small cry as she feels his wooden skin scrape against hers, splintering it and her hands push against his chest, trying to get him to stop in his movements but without any chakra running through her system to fuel her inhuman strength, she is easily overpowered by him.

She is forced to carry on the act with him as he as he continues to pump himself against her, causing a small knot of pleasure start to wind between her legs and her traitorous body begins to match his wild thrusts, badly wanting to be satisfied as well.

Her breathing turns even more labored as he picks up his speed and she can feel herself nearing the end. After a couple more minutes, she feels the knot inside of her pull taut before snapping apart and with a sharp cry, she arches her back as her body is wracked with immense pleasure that she never wanted to start with. Soon, he too follows her, grunting as his orgasm washes over his body and his hot seed spills deep into her womb.

Coming down from his high, he leans into her, resting his head on her shoulder as he tries to reclaim back his control. Both of their breath comes out in fast puffs, and she can feel her heart pounding away violently against her chest while the smell of what they've just committed together surrounds them both, making her suddenly wanting to gag in repulsion.

This isn't what she wanted. This is not what she dreamed of when she was younger.

Sex is supposed to be between two people who love each other; an emotion they do not obviously feel for one another.

What she's doing with him is just plain immoral and disgusting. He hasn't even fully removed himself of his pants.

Suddenly without warning, he pulls out of her and lets go of her legs. With nothing left to support her anymore, she slides against the wall before landing with a soft thud on the wooden floor. Hastily, she grabs her discarded clothing off the floor, using it to cover herself up while he roams around the room, collecting his Akatsuki cloak.

She watches him silently from her corner until a hoarse whisper escapes from behind her chapped lips. "I hate you…"

Hearing her words, he looks back down at her as he finishes securing his cloak and suddenly his footsteps sound loudly against the wooden floor as he starts towards her. His hand reaches out towards her and she flinches in turn, expecting a hard slap from him but instead, her eyes widen when she feels his fingers brush softly and almost tenderly against the skin of her cheek.

"I hate you more that you'll ever know," he says in a sickly, sweet tone with that smirk of his again.

He stands then, turning to leave. Walking towards the door, his fingers wraps wound the knob but before he turns it, he looks one last time at her pathetic form that's still sitting on the floor. "Eat before I come back," he commands. "Or I'll shove the food down your throat."

Then he's gone and she's left in the darkened room alone once again to cry.

--OrigamiGirl--


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **Title**: Your Strings Are Mine  
**Word** **Count**: 4,589  
**Author's** **Note**: Hi! So as you can see, I decided to continue this fic since I had a lot of fun writing the first chapter. Plus, I couldn't sleep since I had tons of ideas running though my head about it so I just turned the computer on and wrote them out. I think the reason I love this pairing so much is because the banter I can have preform though I might have gone a little too dark on this chapter but I still like it a lot. Basically, what I wanted to show in this one was several small glimpses of Sakura and Sasori's lives at the Akatsuki base. There will be more of an actual story line in the next part so don't worry if you didn't quite like this style. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and please send a review my way after you're done with reading!

* * *

.

.

.

**-Puppet-Girl-You-Strings-Are**-Mine-

.

.

.

Her eyes open slowly as she wakes, revealing dull, sea green orbs which peek out from behind several strands of her rosette hair that's fallen across her face while she slept. Blinking slowly, she allows her gaze to wander around the room which she considers a personal prison, searching for a much more menacing form then her own.

_He's not here…_

At the knowledge of finding herself alone, a small amount of relief washes over her bruised and battered, nude body.

_Good_.

Pulling the white, wrinkled sheets tighter around her petite form, she shifts in the large bed and closes her eyes to resume her slumber once more.

_Because who really wants to have consciousness when they're living such a pathetic existence like the one that she's currently leading. _

Besides, she was having a good dream.

One where she was not here.

.

.

.

She staggers down the hallway, silent and blindfolded, while wrapped tightly around her already chafing wrists are heavy, metal handcuffs which are connected to a short chain that is being pulled on roughly by a guard as he leads her though the maze of corridors.

Small, but quick puffs escape out from behind her chapped lips as she struggles to keep her footing while also trying to follow the fast pace that has been set by her guide. She soon finds all of her effort wasted though when she feels a good, strong tug on the chain which pulls on the cuffs hard enough to cause her bare feet to scrape painfully against the cold, stone ground as she stumbles forward before landing fully on her front.

Splayed out across the floor, tiny pebbles bite angrily into the palms of her hands since she had tried to catch herself as well as into the skin of her left cheek which rests against the ground. A grunting type of noise is released from her mouth as she pushes herself up into a kneeling position only to feel something wet slither down the side of her face. Quickly, the liquid sets a path as it slides over lips, sending a coppery-like taste into her mouth and showing her that she has obviously obtained a cut from her fall.

A small, dark chuckling sounds from several feet in front of here and she doesn't doubt if for a second. She knows this was purposely done by this stupid guard and probably with the want of her to look foolish or for a feisty reaction just so he can have a good reason to hit or pick on her further.

_Sick fucker. _

She doesn't give him what he wants so badly.

Instead, she stands up to her full height and after a few quick moments of swaying precariously, she keeps her stance to wait patiently for them to resume their traveling.

Her reaction is obviously not the one that he neither expected nor desired, and he lets her know this by a loud scoffing sound that's full of clear disgust. Seconds later, it's followed by the insulting word, '_Bitch'_ which he spits angrily out at her face before she finds herself being forced to wobble forward once more as they start up their walking.

If she had been her old, spirited self, she knows that she would have so easily given him what he had wished for with a few bad kicks or curse words included, but now, that girl is long gone only to have her place taken over by a woman who knows better since she has learned far too many unwanted lessons from the dark, unfeeling place.

.

.

.

The door slams shut with a thunderous banging nose behind her back, leaving her all alone in the small, moldy smelling bathroom.

She moves fast as she begins to strip the worn material of the kimono from her body, knowing full well that she has a limited amount of time in this place. Leaving the clothes in a messy heap on the nearby counter, she bends over the large bathtub to let her nimble fingers wrap around the knobs to turn them, and moments later, clear, warm water pours out of the old faucet before pounding away with a slapping sound into the tub.

She watches it as it slowly fills, being sure to not glance in the direction of the cracked mirror that hangs on one of the walls. She's sure that one of the last things that she wants to see at the moment would be the empty shell of what she used to be.

Figuring it full enough, she twists the knobs once more to stop the heavy flow before stepping in slowly, trying to adjust to the scorching temperature of the water. Sinking in gradually, she allows her aching form to relax in the small comfort and with a splashing sound, she leans back to soak her pink locks.

This is the only part of this hellish place that she can even begin to tolerate. It's the only place where she feels that she has control-though it may be a small amount-over her own body and choices. If only this pleasure was offered more often instead of every other day, she might still have an ounce of peace left in her body.

Taking the small amount of soap that she is permitted monthly, she rubs the slick, cream-colored bar over her skin while making sure to scrub harder in certain places where the puppet master has been so _kind_ enough to leave red welts along her pale flesh to remind her of what they've done together.

_How nice of him. _

She washes herself over and over countless times, even continuing when her skin begins to burn from the amount of abuse she is personally giving to it.

_Still, she knows that no amount of soap will probably ever make her feel clean again because of all of things that she's been forced to do here._

Sinking deeper into the now lukewarm and soapy liquid, she rinses herself one last final time before deciding that she's finished with her task. Her backside leans against the cold, marble side of tub as she rests against it with her head tipping back. Taking a big, deep breath, she shuts her eyes tight before ducking down low to allow the water to fully surround her.

Gradually, seconds begin to tick by and she doesn't move to seek the surface. Instead, she decides to open her eyes to watch as her cherry-colored tresses float gracefully around her face like some type of halo while several bubbles escape from her mouth before deciding to soar up.

Lying there in the thick, watery silence, she allows her mind to wander to dangerous places.

_What if she stayed her forever?_

Her lungs begin to burn painfully, letting her know that they are growing uncomfortable with the lack of air but she ignores their cries.

_What if she just waited here until she passed out?_

A small smirk crosses her lips.

_What if she just drowned herself right now she wouldn't have to face any further suffering?_

Numerous '_what ifs'_ continue to make a path through her mind, but in the end, she can't do it and she comes back up quickly which sends the choppy water splashing sloppily over the sides as she coughs and sputters loudly.

_Because in the end, she finds herself too big a coward to actually take her own life. _

A sudden pounding that carries deafening volume sounds from the other side of the door as well of the shout of, "Time's up!"

.

.

.

He's back with his hands ghosting up and down both of her sides slowly as he pins her beneath him against the bed. She feels his lips crawl leisurely across her collarbone until they come to a stop and decide to smirk into the crook of her neck.

Closing her eyes, she tries her best to withdraw herself from the present situation and to instead, pretend that she's somewhere else that's far away from here.

_What a shame…She had just gotten clean from her bath too._

_._

_._

_._

She sit's up in the bed mutely with the sheet covering her naked form and her knees pulled up against her chest as she hugs them tightly to her. The shuffling sound of him walking around the room to retrieve his clothing reaches her ears before his deep voice asks, "How did you get that?"

She glances up at him briefly to see that in turn, he's starring directly back with his eyes locked and closely studying the left side of her face. Reaching up, her hand touches her cheek where the small cut that she attained during her earlier fall resides. Silently, she lets one of her fingers drift slowly over the thin, red line as she looks back down without offering him an answer.

Across the room, the puppet master's light auburn orbs darken a slight fraction at her response.

_Disobeying, little brat. _

The clacking sound of shoes hitting wood sounds nosily as he walks over to the woman that he finds so infuriating. Extending his hand out, his fingers wrap around her skinny wrist in a strong grip to pull her attention away from her cheek so he can get a better view of the injury himself.

Looking up at him, a heated expression comes over her facial features as she tries to pull away to free herself from his grasp, but he refuses to relent and instead, only squeezes harder while he asks her once more, "How?"

She winces slightly from the throbbing ache that he's causing her arm, but she still manages to snap back with in a nasty tone, "One of the little guards thought it would make for a nice present."

As soon as the sentence is released from her mouth, she tries to draw back once more and this time, he allows her to as he loosens his hold for her wrist to slip away. Without another word, he turns to start towards the door, a livid look set in his eyes.

_How dare anyone lay a hand on something that rightfully belongs to him. _

He leaves promptly, being sure to slam the door behind him as he exits which causes her to wince from where she sits.

She never does find out whatever happened to the guard but she does know that she never sees him again.

.

.

.

He keeps his earlier promise about the food factor.

Sitting at the small table across from her, he leans casually back in his chair to observe her closely through narrowed eyes. He watches as she stares down with a look full of evident repulsion at the tray which rests before her with a bowl of now tepid soup as well as several pieces of bread sitting on it. Several strands of cherry-colored hair fall from the clip that she's used to pin it back as she quickly glances up at the man opposite of here, a spiteful look marring her features.

In turn, he gives her one of his original smirks as his lips twitch up slightly to form it. Deciding to play with her, he sits up to his full height and reaches out for the silver spoon which rests next to the bowl. Waving it slightly in front of her face, he displays it while informing her as if she is dim-witted, "You are supposed to eat with this."

Taking offence, she snatches the piece of silverware roughly away from his grasp. "I do know how to feed myself," she snarls out from behind clenched teeth.

"Really?" he questions like he's surprised by the small fact. "I wasn't certain since you weren't doing anything but gapeing at the food."

He expects one of her witty retorts to come firing back his way but instead, she keeps her silence. Slamming the spoon down onto the tray, she causes the whole table to shake from the amount of force she's applied to the action.

"You could just ask for something else if you don't like the choice of the meal instead of obliterating it," he teases further.

Another glare finds its way to him.

_They both know the true reason behind why she's not eating. _

Several more moments pass in complete stillness and gradually, he discovers himself growing tired of this little game. Annoyance flickers across his face for a split second as he simply commands, "Eat." His voice no longer holds any of the playfulness that it had retained only moments of earlier.

Her response to his order is to bravely push the unwanted serving away with a determined look. Her eyes hold a small amount of fire that he rarely sees from her these days as she whispers out a resounding, "No."

_Irritating._

At the end of his small amount of patience, his hand stretches out right as light blue chakra threads rush from the tips of his fingertips. Forcefully, the strings pierce painfully into her flesh as they connect to certain parts of her body. His fingers jerk slightly as he sends the command for her pick up and grip the piece of silverware before compelling her to dip it slightly into the broth. Brining it up to her mouth, he forces the utensil into her mouth and she finds that she's faced with the choice of either swallowing the liquid or choking on it.

She chooses her first option and gulps it down in a single, giant sip just like he knew she would do.

They continue with the force feeding until every drop of the potage is gone and all that's left of the bread is small crumbs which linger on the plate. Finally satisfied, he withdraws his control over her to stand and leave but not before informing her, "I'll be back around dinnertime."

.

.

.

When she alone, she finds little to entertain herself with or to do besides sleeping, and when she can no longer do that, she stares at the cracks that reside in the walls which sometimes spell out an awkward picture if she manages to stare at it long enough.

It's almost like cloud gazing she decides.

Lying splayed out and flat on her stomach, her head rests on her folded arms as she gawks straight ahead into the wood pattern to watch while a likeness of an old man with countless wrinkles slowly emerges from it. Eventually though, her eyes begin to water from keeping them open for too long and she's forced to blink which instantly cause the image to disappear.

Her gaze leaves to wander off for another one and is rewarded minutes later by a picture that resembles something among the lines of a large oak tree that carries numerous leaves proudly on its large branches.

She blinks once more and it's gone.

The next one she finds emerges slower than the rest did. It starts out with short ears which rest on top of a whiskered face, and that is followed by a small body with a bushy tail behind it.

At first, she thinks it bears a resemblance to a cat but then decides later that its nose is too long and distinguished for it to belong in the feline family. Still, she thinks its build is too small to actually call it a dog.

Her mind ponders for several seconds, searching for the type of animal that it is until her eyes widen from shock with the realization that it looks like a fox.

Quickly, she shuts her eyes tight to make the image evaporate and she finds that she suddenly doesn't want to carry on with this small hobby any longer.

.

.

.

He brings her a present one day to her surprise. A small, rectangular shaped box that's wrapped up in red paper and finished off with a pretty, light shade of pink ribbon that binds it all together. He holds it out to her with one of his smirks lighting up his face, causing her to stare at it warily. He has never done something like this before and glancing up at him, she wonders why he would start now.

_What could he possible be planning…?_

When several moments pass with her not reaching out to accept the gift, he gives up and throws it on the bed next to her where she sits. "Enjoy," he tells her before he turns to depart.

She watches from her spot as the door closes before letting her gaze travel back down to at her right side where the red package sits. Hesitantly, her hand reaches out to let her fingers enclose around it as she picks it up to move it to the middle of her lap where it can rest.

After a moment of staring, she softly shakes it, being sure to listen for any rattling sound but in the end, she hears nothing. Bringing it up to eye level, she inspects is closely while she turns it in her hands and wonders what could possibly be inside but draws only a blank. A slightly confused look to crosses her features and fingering the red paper, she decides the only way to actually find out what it is, is to unwrap it.

With a soft tug, the pink ribbon easily comes undone in her hands and she discards it over the side of the bed where it floats down until it lands softly on the floor without a sound. Taking a small, shaky breath, she allows for her nails to tear into the wrapping paper as she begins to open it until a book is slowly revealed to her eyes.

Taking out of its packaging, she turns it over in her hands so its cover is facing up and her eyes quickly search for a title but she finds none. Opening it, she flips through several of its pages, scanning each one closely and seeing that stunning illustrations of sceneries reside on all of them.

A hard glare sets in on her eyes.

_He's mocking her. Showing her what she can no longer have. _

Slamming the book shut with a loud banging noise, she leaves her spot on the bed to walk over to the nearest of the two chairs. Reaching out, she grabs a hold of it and begins to drag it along behind her with an obnoxious, scratching sound while her other hand securely clutches the book. Stopping in front of the table where a single candle stands by itself, she sits in the chair that's lugged halfway across the room, and opens the book once more.

Her fingers roughly seize the first illustration as she tears it out of it's binding with a loud ripping noise that echoes around the room. Holding it out, she lets it rest inches above the small flickering flame of the candle and watches it while its edges start to turn black as it catches fire.

Slowly, it burns while crackling until it's diminished to nothing more than ash.

She repeats her action with every single sheet; witnessing silently as each of the beautiful drawings are turned into ugly, burnt remnants of what they used to be.

Later when he returns, he finds the book gone and its charred remains lying in one of the corners of the room.

She's punished for her ungratefulness later.

.

.

.

He walks smartly though the hallways though quietly almost like a ghost would do when he hears her name being uttered by a voice that is not his own. The simple sound of it makes him come to an immediate halt.

Several yards up ahead, he can see an open door; the florescent light from the room that it leads too spilling out into the corridor where he stands. It's from that place where the pronunciation of her name comes from a deep tone that clearly belongs to a male.

Several more voices join in with the original one; each one of them voicing their own filthy opinions and ideas of what they would like to do with _her._

_With his property. _

Sticking his hands into the pockets of his black pants, he feels a small form of wrath start in his body before it spreads through him like an all consuming fire though he does not display his feelings on his face for the world to see. Instead, he resumes his walking until he comes to the doorway of the room.

Instantly, four heads whip in his direction; each individual face having an expression or with shock or alarm sprout across their features. He takes a threatening step into the small area which straight away sends one of the men into an idiotic, mumbling rant as he tries to pass his words off as a joke while also offering an apology.

_It's too late though. _

Seconds later, bloodcurdling screams can be heard coming from the room which echo down the empty hallway.

They confirmed their fate right when they voiced their disgusting thoughts about her.

He makes sure that their bodies will never be found and as soon as he's done with them, he goes to her.

She's startled by the sound of the door opening with a loud banging noise as he kicks it open, making his grand entrance. Glancing up, her sea green eyes widen at the chilling look that reside in his own orbs as well as the sight of the blood which coats one side of his face and parts of his clothes, staining everything a deep crimson color.

She has feared this man before but as watches him close the door silently behind him before he starts his approach, she feels her terror being kicked up to a whole other level.

He takes her especially hard that night.

.

.

.

He doesn't understand why, but long after he's done with her, he lingers behind tonight.

Silently, he lies in the spot on the bed that resides feet away from her own resting form while his eyes study her face, analyzing her features intimately as she continues to sleep soundly without knowing.

_Usually by now, he would have already taken his leave but something pulled him away from those actions tonight. Something that he doesn't understand or knows if he wishes too._

He finds the girl before him so many different things...

Infuriating is one, for sure. Defying is definitely another quality that she posses which drives him mad as well as a certain innocence she seems only to be able to hold.

_So why did he choose to stay?_

All thoughts cease when her lips part as she begins to mumble quietly in her slumber. Slurred words that he can't make sense of escape out from behind her lips until the cursed Uchiha's name that she is so infatuated with slips out as well.

_Bitch._

Irritation finds a place to settle on his face as both of his eyes narrow dangerously.

Throwing the sheets off of his form roughly, he stands before beginning to gather his clothing so he can put them on once more. When he leaves, he takes no special caution to try to be quiet as he pulls the door shut forcefully behind him, and he finds that he doesn't care whether the loud noise woke her up or not.

_In fact, he wishes that it did._

His shoes clack against the ground as he walks down the hallway back to his own private quarters.

_Irritating, defying, and innocent. That's all she is and nothing more. _

A smirk lights up his face as he secretly promises himself that if he ever does come across the Uchiha brat, he'll be sure to take him down personally.

_It will be perfect. _

Then he'll bring his head back to her for another present.

_Let's see if you would like him so much then…_


End file.
